Kyoko Matsuda
Kyoko Matsuda (松田京子) or Luna Matsuda in the 4Kids dub is one of the main characters of Astrological Signs Pretty Cure! who is a first year high school student. She is very kind because of Iori Akikawa. Kyoko’s alter ego is Cure Aries (キュアオヒツジザ) or Glitter Aries in the 4Kids dub and is the Pretty Cure of Aries. Her catchphrase is “Dreams will be heard” (夢が聞こえます). Appearance Kyoko Kyoko is a tall and pale girl with dark yellow eyes and short dark blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her casual attire is a saffron dress with a yellow jacket and saffron boots. Her school uniform is a saffron dress and matching shoes. She also wears a pair of yellow socks. When she is sleeping, she wears a saffron nightdress and matching slippers. Cure Aries When she transforms, her eyes brighten to yellow and her hair brightens to blonde, grows longer to her hips and becomes tied in a ponytail. Her attire is a saffron dress, matching gloves, boots and a gold ribbon that holds her transformation item. She also wears a pair of yellow ribbons and matching socks. Her earrings are diamonds because she is on both her birthstone diamond and zodiac sign Aries. She also gains Ram horns and tail. Personality Kyoko is a friendly girl with her personality of an Aries. Because of that, she is also friends with Iori Akikawa. She likes to play board games such as “One night ultimate vampire”. She likes to be a perfect girl. Cure Aries The Aries of the blissful soul! Cure Aries! Cure Aries (キュアオヒツジザ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kyoko. She needs to have her transformation items to transform into Cure Aries. Transformation sequence “Pretty Change!” Kyoko’s Pretty Cure Zodiac Gem shines bright, allowing Kyoko to insert it onto her Cure Zodiac Phone. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and arrows. Kyoko then uses the heart as a bow to shoot multiple arrows as she starts to sing. She presses her gem to the phone and draws a line that becomes several circles that form her gloves and boots. She then touches her phone again and draws a spiral that forms the top part of her outfit. She dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her skirt and her tail in the back are created. She then creates her horns, ribbons and earrings and have her hair change colour and style. One last time, she presses the gem as the ribbon appears and it attaches to her chest. She then spins around one more time while creating her ribbon and the Cure Zodiac Phone is inserted into its pounch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks # Aries Aria-her main finisher. # Aries Shoot-her upgrade finisher with her Cure Bow. # Zodiac World-With the rest of her Pretty Cure Team. Trivia # Kyoko’s sound: she sings the same lyrics as the Nebulob monster from My Singing Monsters in Ethereal Island. # Kyoko’s the only cure to sing. Gallery 43732E0F-CF23-48C7-A692-D35BE23CA18E.jpeg|Cool! 1f5 - Copy - Copy (2).png|Her emergency master. Honey Solstice.png|Good. 109958C7-F28D-40D4-98F9-CEF64B5FDBAB.jpeg|Melody Tree 62983CC6-0448-424D-B307-20648E91298A.jpeg|If MT was on Dawn of Fire 696CBA92-894D-47FF-B2B8-DF032BB9C843.jpeg|Magazine from OW Category:Yellow Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cures with Fire Ablities Category:Cures with fire copy ability Category:My Singing Pretty Cures Vocalists Category:Astrological Signs Pretty Cure! Category:Fairyballetprinc